The 5 Ways of PikaFenn
by FireFennekin685
Summary: These are 5 romantic One-Shots protagonized by the cutest electric mouse and the cutest fire fox. Pikachu x Fennekin.
1. Was That A Yes?

The sun glowed strongly in that hot morning of Sunday in the Kalos region.

Ash was walking impatiently, moving back and forward again and again,waiting. While in the other hand Clemont was reading a magazine in a couch nearby.

''Grrr…'' Ash growled slightly due the frustration. ''C'mon, how much does she need to get ready?!''

''Don't tire yourself complaining about it Ash, but it's true that they've been there…'' Clemont paused to watch his clock. ''Exactly 30 minutes''

''Man, I know she wants to look good but not even Dawn used to take this long…'' Ash kept complaining.

Clemont raised an eyebrow. ''Who's Dawn?''

Ash looked to him and scratched the back of his head. ''Sorry, I forgot you don't know any of my other friends''. Then he decided to tell him about Dawn. ''Well, where to begin…? She was a girl, like me in height, blue eyes and hair, her partner was a Piplup and she used to wear a cheerleader uniform when I had a gym battle''

Clemont blushed a bit at the thought of a girl doing that for Ash. ''Are you joking?''

''Nope'' Ash smiled, not fully understanding the reaction of his friend. ''And I have to admit she looked good on that''

''WHO LOOK GOOD ON WHAT?!'' The voice of a very disgusted girl shouted.

Both guys turned their heads almost immediately to encounter a rather pleasant surprise. It was Serena of course, dressed with a beautiful and very classy blue and black dress, lady-like white heels and a tiara in her hair.

''Hey guuuuuys!'' Bonnie hopped from the room with Fennekin, Pancham and Dedenne. ''Serena looks like a beauty queen, right?!'' She asked with a big smile.

''Who's that girl who looks good Ash?!'' Serena asked with anger.

Ash and Clemont were speechless for a moment. Their eyes totally lost.

Serena blushed and flinched back. ''S-stop staring like that!'' She commanded with her face red.

''I knew it!'' Bonnie smirked satisfied. ''Now you owe me an ice-cream Serena!''

Serena sighed. ''I guess you win Bonnie'' She smiled.

The guys snapped out of it some seconds later.

''W-w-wow?!'' Clemont stammers.

''Serena, you look amazing…'' Ash whispered loud.

''Huh...?! S-stop it…'' Serena whispered coyly, hiding her face with her hair.

Bonnie just stood there giggling, Dedenne on her head while Pikachu went to see the other Pokemon.

* * *

''Yo!'' Pikachu greeted. ''How come that you guys aren't ready yet?''

''Well, we don't need as much work on our looks as Serena need so we don't need to be ready so early'' Fennekin explained at him.

''Yeah, that and I don't really feel like being in a cute, really little suit if it's not necessary'' Pancham grinned.

Fennekin rolled her eyes. ''You need to look good to success on this world''

Pancham huffed her comment sarcastically. ''Say the 'oh-my-gawsh' old pro in this who knows what exactly to do…''

''Just what are you insinuating?! That I don't have what it takes to shine or something?!'' Fennekin growled, offended.

''H-hey calm down!'' Pikachu caught the two brawler's attention. ''I mean, are you really going to start fighting for this? Pancham, is alright if you want to be comfortable as much as you can. Enjoying the little things like that is one of the life's greatest pleasures.

''Yeah Pikachu! You're the only one who seem to understand it!'' Pancham put a paw on Pikachu's shoulder like friends do.

''Hey, why are you always in his side?!'' Fennekin protested, offended.

''What?! But I'm always in your side Fennekin!'' Pikachu countered.

''And that's why it hit me so hard that you're not this time…'' Fennekin lowered her ears. ''I thought w-we were friends…''

Pikachu gulped, thinking that he made her resent. ''F-fennekin…?''

Pancham fidgets for a moment. ''Man, this is bad…'' He said to himself.

Some tension filled the air in some awkward seconds of silence…

''Kiiiiiiding!'' Fennekin winked playfully at him. ''I swear, you're so easy to trick''

Pikachu exhaled with a paw on his chest, then looked at her unamused. ''Just what exactly is wrong with you!? You made my heart sink for a moment!''

Fennekin giggled with excitement. ''So you're saying that I make your heart to move around huh…?''

Pikachu noticed the cattiness behind her words and blushed like mad. ''H-hey! D-don't put words on my mouth alright!?'' He crossed his arms and looked away.

Fennekin couldn't help but break in laugh because of how cute Pikachu looked being so flustered.

Pikachu growled, his face turning crimson of embarrassment. ''It's not funny!''

Fennekin washed a tear from her eye before looking at Pancham, whom was with a poker face.

''So…'' He started. ''You were faking…. Right…?''

Both the mouse and the little fox made a bewildered face before paw-palming at his friend's innocence. Pancham could be really naïve sometimes.

''You're really that slow...?'' Fennekin said plainly.

* * *

Sometime later the registration closed and the show was about to begin. The preliminary round went fantastic for Serena who scored 9-10 and earning the 2nd place.

Of course, she was still intimidated that the 1st place was in possession of the so-called ''Queen of Kalos'', idol of the masses.

Aria

Yup, she was in this competition and she was in a roll. Not that is some kind of surprise coming from her. Since she and her Braixen are naturals in this business.

Serena was brushing her hair, trying to keep calm and failing miserably.

''Oh man, Aria was just too good back there, what I'm gonna do?!'' Serena was almost hurting herself for brushing her hair so brusquely.

Fennekin looked at her trainer with sympathy, then jumped onto her waist and licked her hand.

Serena noticed what Fennekin was trying to say and put the brush away. ''Oh Fennekin, thanks for comprehend me'' She hugged her Pokemon. But, something was missing…

Serena gasped. ''Fennekin! Don't tell me I forgot to dress you?!''

Fennekin remembered that she wasn't ready yet, and started getting worried as well.

''Oh no! We're next and you're not ready! Man, not even I'm ready yet!'' Serena called for Bonnie, whom was in the seats with Clemont and Ash.

Bonnie arrived in record time. ''Did you need me for something Serena?''

''Bonnie, thanks goodness. I need you to help me with Fennekin so I can get ready myself. I'm really nervous by this'' Serena handed the Pokemon dressing kit to Bonnie and kept brushing her hair.

''Just like this afternoon?''

''Yes, please''

''Ok, leave it to me!'' Bonnie said energetically as started to help Serena with Fennekin.

* * *

''Alright everyone! There goes Amber and Blissey with a trace of glory!'' The announcer shouted. ''Next, we have the performance of Miss Serena and Fennekin!''

The public roared with excitement.

''I wonder if they're ready yet…'' Ash's voice was covered with concern.

''Don't worry about them, Serena may not have that much experience but if they put her in the 2nd place on her second contest she should know what she's doing don't you think?'' Clemont's words were reassuring.

Ash smiled. ''Yeah… Yeah! You're right Clemont! Thanks.''

Pikachu didn't stayed calm though. He managed to catch a glimpse of Fennekin's nervousness before they parted ways in the hall. He sighed before rushing as fast as he could to the garden outside.

* * *

''There! All done'' Bonnie said as she looked at Fennekin.

''Bonnie, this is amazing! Thank you so much!'' Serena said with glee; Fennekin looked so cute that the judges were most likely give them a 10-10. ''That's it, I hereby declare you my official assistant for the contests, how's that sound?''

''Yay!'' Bonnie jumped with a big smile on her face.

Fennekin felt like calming her down before the show so she exit the room. Bad thing she bumped with something soft and fell almost as she exited the room.

* * *

''Hey, watch it!'' She said with disgust.

''S-sorry…'' The familiar voice of a male echoed thought the beautiful bouquet of flowers that covers his face.

''Huh? Pikachu, is that you?'' Fennekin asked.

''Yup'' He said with the flowers still covering his face.

''Why are you with a bouquet of flowers?'' Fennekin was rather confused.

''Oh, this is for you of course'' Pikachu sounded cheerful.

Fennekin's muzzle turned pink. ''E-excuse me?''

Pikachu handed the bouquet to Fennekin before proceed. ''You see, I noticed that Serena was not the only one nervous about this so I thought this would help you to know that we're all with you''

''Well, I was a little shaken by the fact of getting to step in front of so many people, yes. But now I'm shaken by other thing…'' She smiled shyly, thought he could not see her.

Pikachu scratched the back of his head. ''Heh, glad you liked it. But, could you leave it aside for a moment?''

''Huh? Why's that?'' Fennekin asked.

''Well, because when I was carrying it you could not see me due its size, and that's happening now to me. I'm looking forward to see you dressed if you don't mind''

''Oh. Umm…ok…'' Fennekin put the flowers on the ground and looked at Pikachu.

The yellow mouse was exited to see how good Fennekin could look if she really wanted to shine. Immediately after the flowers were put aside Pikachu's eyes were wide open.

Fennekin was wearing a silver, heart motif choker, her left ear was adorned with a barrette of the same color. She was wearing a beautiful pokemon dress, which has colour that matched Serena's

Fennekin started to feel uncomfortable because of Pikachu's silent stare. ''D-do I… look cute…?'' She asked with embarrassment.

Pikachu was forced to muster all of his courage to speak. ''W-well… 'cute' is not the…umm…word I would use to describe it…''

''Huh?!'' Fennekin gasped. ''I see...So, what would be the word…?'' She said kinda discouraged.

''Mmm, does ´´breath-taking beautiful´´ counts as an only word?''

Fennekin was taken completely off-guard by that. She really wasn't expecting a ''pretty'', let alone what Pikachu said.

''What…?'' She whispered really low, her eyes wide open.

Pikachu sweat cold, thinking that he said something he shouldn't. ''Hey, Fenn…''

''WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!'' Fennekin screamed, astonished. ''W-what you…? What do mean by that…?'' Fennekin's face was burning red, she was looking everywhere but to Pikachu's direction, her paw on her cheek as signal of embarrassment.

''Umm… I said I think you're beautiful….. And I meant just that. I mean, I don't see another way to take something like what I've just said'' Pikachu shrugged.

Fennekin couldn't believe her ears. Pikachu really said something that?

''I…uhh...um…'' Fennekin tried to force the words out.

Just when Pikachu opened his mouth to speak again Serena and Bonnie emerged from the room. They looked at the two Pokemon and then at the bouquet.

''Wow, they're so pretty!'' Bonnie said as she took the flowers.

Serena then turned to the pair. ''There you are!'' She said to her Pokemon. ''Fennekin, you can chat with Pikachu later, now we have to go to that scenario and win this competition!'' Said a fired-up Serena.

''Go for the gold you two!'' Bonnie cheered.

''Of course!'' Serena responded as she rushed at the stage. Bonnie following her, parting ways with her to meet the boys in the seats.

''Well, I guess we can finish this conversation later Fennekin. Best luck for both of you'' Pikachu smiled sincerely.

''Y-yeah…'' Fennekin said as she looked at the scenario.

''Ok then, I'm off.'' Pikachu turned to leave. ''Remember that we'll be rooting for you''

Fennekin took note of Pikachu's kind words and nodded to herself. ''I know. Bye Pikachu, and thanks'' Fennekin was on her way to the stage too.

''Hey!'' Pikachu returned to her once more. ''One last thing''

Fennekin turned too. ''Huh?''

''Tonight, when you carry the gold on your neck, we're having a nice dinner. How's that sound?'' Pikachu proposed.

Fennekin looked hesitant for a minute. ''Sorry Pikachu, but I'm not so sure that I can win over Aria's Braixen'' She said.

''Well, I do'' He smiled relaxed, being confidence about his friend getting the first place.

Pikachu's words were reassuring for Fennekin, who looked at him smiling too. ''Thanks Pikachu…''

Pikachu then turned back. ''I shouldn't keep you any longer. Go there and show 'em what you can do''

Fennekin nodded. But before leaving she needed to thank Pikachu properly for all the support he gave her right?

''Thanks…'' Fennekin planted a peck on Pikachu's cheek while he faced the opposite side before fleeing from the hall to the stage.

Pikachu lost his cool and balance. ''Wai...eh…wha?!''

Fennekin was giggling as she rushed to Serena's side to begin the show. While she did she was repeating Pikachu's words on her mind over and over again.

Pikachu watched her leave and felt a warm sensation on his face. He was blushing.

''So…Was that a yes?''


	2. Speak Your Mind

The wind brushed against Serena's flustered cheeks as she listened to Ash's decision to enter the Pokemon Date's Prix, event that was taking place in Snowbelle Town tomorrow in the morning.

''A-are you really going to enter that lame tournament Ash?!'' Serena couldn't believe Ash agreed to listen to Wulfric's suggestion to take on the challenge.

''Totally! I bet a lot of strong trainers will be there so that event is something I can't miss!'' Ash spoke energetically.

Serena grew more worried every second that passed after hearing that. The event's idea was to gather a lot of male trainers and put them to fight, and the prize to the winner would be a genuine French date with the Pokemon model Amanda Brights and her ''oh-so-cute'' female, shiny Eevee. Who the heck came up with such a lame idea on the first place?!

''B-but if you win…'' Serena stammers.

''Huh? Would be a problem if I win?'' Ash asked oblivious. ''I'll just take the medal and will have lunch with Miss Amanda''

''That's the problem! What if she tries something…'' She gulped. ''Funny…?''

''Funny? Like what?''

Serena sighed in exasperation and continued.

* * *

Pikachu and Fennekin were listening at every word; being so close to them it was obvious. He was not as dense as Ash so he could understand what Serena was trying to say, and Fennekin? Well, being said that she was Serena's starter was enough.

''Wow… Serena must be seriously in love with Ash to tolerate him like she does, that much is true'' He spoke, looking at the pair of trainers before them as he munched at a fluffy piece of pastry. He and Fennekin were sharing a hot Sitrus Berry pancake, perfect for the cold.

The two little Pokemon were spending much more time with each other lately. They were already good friends but because of Serena's constant attempts and successes to get closer to Ash, Fennekin and Pikachu did so as well, and with the amount of time Serena used to get closer to Ash Pikachu and Fennekin managed to forge quite a bond.

Fennekin nodded to his words. ''Yeah… Oh, by the way, you're going to be Ash's Pokemmon for the event right? So if Ash happens to win you will have a date with Miss Amanda's Eevee as well right?''

Pikachu blushed, realizing that he was going to date a girl as well, a supermodel that is. ''Oh…m-maybe…I mean, only if I win of course…''

''And, would you make her your girlfriend if you have the opportunity?'' Fennekin asked immediately after Pikachu's response with a burlesque smile.

Pikachu looked away. What's up with those questions? ''H-hey… If I were to date her it would be our first time meeting, so how could I possibly answer that? He…hehe…''

Fennekin smiled amused at his reaction. ''Well, even if that happens you better not forget about cute lil' me!'' Fennekin warned him playfully

''You don't want me to forget you? Falling for me already?'' Pikachu returned the joke with a smirk.

''You wish!'' Fennekin laughed. This was kind of fun.

''That wasn't a -no- you know?'' Pikachu chuckled.

''Well, it wasn't a -yes- either'' Fennekin giggled.

''Ouch, rejected at the first try…'' Pikachu acted like he was in pain.

''Better luck next time, champ'' Fennekin put a paw on Pikachu's shoulder to get along with the joke. After that both ended with a good laugh.

They then sighed after the laugh ended.

''But, speaking in a serious manner, please don't forget about me or stop being my friend if you happen to get a mate'' Fennekin spoke softly.

Pikachu had an only answer for that request. ''I would never forget about spending some time with you Fennekin'' Pikachu smiled as well.

''You promise?''

''I swear''

''Hehe… thank you'' Fennekin said as they continued to hear at their trainers' discussion.

* * *

Some time passed since that and the whole group was having dinner near the frozen lake of the town. The humans were talking about the event, ringing an alarm inside Serena's mind.

The Pokemon were munching at their food right behind them. Pancham and Chespin were quarreling as usual; Frogadier was discussing some battle combinations with Hawlucha, whom was hearing it all with extreme interest. Pikachu, Fennekin and Fletchinder were having a nice dinner under the stars and Luxio, Bunnelby and Dedenne were fast asleep.

''So, I heard that you will be entering the Pokemon Date's Prix with Ash tomorrow'' Fletchinder said.

''Oh yeah, I hope I can battle a lot of powerful Pokemon there!'' Pikachu's voice trembled with excitement.

Fennekin chuckled a bit. ''Heh… you and Ash are like two drops of water when it comes to battling''

''Well, you can at least expect that the event will fired up in no time, considering how ´´great´´ the prize is'' Fennekin looked at the fire of the heart they were eating close to.

''Huh? How come?' Fletchinder asked. ''Is the prize really that fantastic?''

''Well, it is for the male Pokemon that are going to enter, believe me…'' Fennekin said bluntly. There were times when she couldn't believe how males were so one-track minded and simple to excite…

''And the prize is…?'' Fletchinder asked with more curiosity.

Fennekin sighed. ''The prize for the winners is a date with a famous model and her shiny Eevee''

Fletchinder's expression went blunt. ''That's it...? That's the reason why half of this town's names were on that list…?'' Fletchinder's eyes suddenly widened. ''Wait, don't tell me that's why you and Ash want to enter as well!''

Pikachu blushed at the embarrassing accusation. ''O-of course not! I mean, you know Ash's brain cannot process the word -date- and I just want to look for strong opponents. That's all''

Fletchinder's eyes narrowed suspiciously at Pikachu. ''Oh really…? Then tell me if you think that Eevee is cute'' She demanded.

Drops of sweat started to form in Pikachu's front. ''In w-what point of the night this turned into an interrogation?''

Fennekin rushed to aid Pikachu. ''Ok, ok. That's enough, don't you think? You're making him sweat waterfalls''

The bird Pokemon looked at her with a baffled expression.

Pikachu felt he could breathe easily now. ''Uff… thank you Fenny…''

''Fennekin why do you speak for him?'' Fletchinder frowned.

''Because I know Pikachu well enough to tell you that he's not that lame'' Fennekin said with confidence

''And how come you're ok with the idea Fennekin?' Fletchinder asked with curiosity.

''W-why should I be against idea...?'' Fennekin wanted not to think about what she meant by that.

''Well, duh! Because of how close you are to Pikachu'' Fletchinder said.

''H-huh? T-that have nothing to do with anything!'' Fennekin said with urge for some reason.

Fletchinder grinned at her response. ''Ok then, if you really think that way then you shouldn't mind me asking some things…''

''What...?'' Fennekin started to experience an uneasy feeling the minute she heard that.

Pikachu looked at Fletchinder with confusion and finally spoke up. ''Umm…What does Fennekin have to do in this topic?''

The fire bird Pokemon looked at him. _''Maybe I can have a little laugh with these two's current situation…'' _

She looked at Pikachu with a serious face, trying her best to suppress a chuckle. ''Tell me how do you feel about Fennekin'' She commanded him

''W-wait!'' Fennekin gasped.

Pikachu seemed not to be on the same page as her. ''Umm... I didn't quite catch the question Fletchinder''

''I meant, what do you think of her'' Fletchinder's expression changed to a mischievous smile.

Fennekin instantly pulled her to the other side of the heart, then getting close enough so she could hear her.

''_Hey! Just what are you doing?!'' Fennekin whispered with daggers on her voice._

''_Just leave me the talk and everything will be fine'' Fletchinder giggled._

''_What are trying to pull?! What is this entire scene about?!'' Fennekin kept her question barrage._

''_Nothing special. Just giving myself a little laugh, hehe'' Fletchinder looked at her with an amused expression._

''_But what does Pikachu have to do with anything?!'' Fennekin glanced over a confused Pikachu._

''_Hey, it's not funny if your best MALE friend is not part of the joke, is it?''_

''_Huh!?'' Fennekin realized the whole thing. ''T-this is NOT funny Fletchinder! He's my best friend. JUST friend!'' Fennekin glared at Fletchinder with a blush adorning her muzzle._

''_And is that all that happens between you two Fennekin?'' Fletchinder asked her. ''Because if I'm not mistaken you and Pikachu had been getting friendly to each other lately''_

''_Huh?! Well…yeah, but…'' She looked away. '''Wait! What do you mean by ´´friendly´´?!''_

''_Look, I know what I'm doing. You have done enough for now, please leave the rest in my wings'' She smiled at her._

''_T-the rest of what..? Huh? H-hey, where are you going?! Fennekin noticed Fletchinder was going to meet Pikachu again so she rushed to her in an attempt to stop whatever she was planning to do._

Pikachu noticed the two were returning, Fletchinder being pushed by Fennekin as if she tried to prevent her from talking to him, ending with Fletchinder just flying in front of him.

''Umm…is there something wrong ladies?'' Pikachu asked. ''Because if it is...''

Fennekin was about to say something when Fletchinder stepped in front of her. A growl could be heard behind her wings. ''Not at all, please continue Pikachu. What do you think of Fennekin?''

''Ok...If you say so then I guess its fine. Well, where to begin with…? I think she's a great friend, she's really positive and nice'' He said smiling.

''I see… please continue'' Fletchinder relaxed and smiled a bit while she urged him to keep talking.

''D-don't you think is enough? He already told you'' Fennekin started to feel nervous about this entire charade, but happy at the same time, it seems Pikachu liked how she was and that was enough to make her feel like smiling all day. And once again her words were interrupted by Fletchinder. She growled in exasperation.

''Well, I also think she is really loyal and devoted to Serena. I like to think of it as we have kindred spirits in that way and that's one of the main reasons why I like having her around as much as I do'' Pikachu continued to talk his mind about Fennekin.

Hearing such thing Fennekin couldn't help but to smile warmly. ''Hehe… thanks''

Fletchinder smirked. It was now or never. ''Oh I see. Just one more thing, please? What do you think of her…of Fennekin…as a girl'' She asked innocently, earning a lost expression from Pikachu and the wildest blush from Fennekin.

''As a girl…? Sorry if I'm being a little naïve but I don't really get the question'' Pikachu apologized.

''Enough! Please stop!'' Fennekin was desperate. This had gone far enough.

''Oh c'mon, aren't you even a bit curious…?'' Fletchinder asked her.

Fennekin would be lying if she say she didn't wanted to know what kind of girl she was to Pikachu's eyes. Her chest was getting to hurt a bit and her heart started to rush a mile per hour. Was that anxiety to hear Pikachu of all the Pokemon praise her features? Or fear to hear something unpleasant or even painful? Whatever it was, Fennekin's heart was trying to bump out of her chest in that moment.

''I…I…'' Fennekin was just too confused to think what she wanted to say.

''Ok, I'm really starting to dislike so many unwarned pauses…'' Pikachu commented slightly irritated.

''Oh, sorry for so many interruptions dear but what meant to ask was if you think that Fennekin is…you know…attractive, And if you could detail how she is in any aspect I would appreciate it'' She smiled.

Fennekin was too anxious to try and stop him.''_P-please don't be too hard Pikachu…'' She_ pleaded within her mind, hoping that miraculously her feelings could reach him.

''Oh…umm…that's was a surprise. But I don't see why not'' Pikachu took a moment to gather his thoughts. Moment that felt like an eternity for Fennekin, I might add.

''Thank you!'' Fletchinder said before preparing to hear what Pikachu had to say.

Fennekin breathe deep and couldn't help but smile with hope._ ''Here goes…''_

…

…

…

''I think she's cool, cute and kind'' Pikachu said without wasting any more time.

Fletchinder just looked at him. ''That's it? That's all what you have to say?''

''Oh…t-thank you Pikachu…'' Fennekin sighed in pure disappointment, her smile vanishing completely as she looked at her feet.

''Umm…sorry for sum it up like that but telling you two, especially you Fletchinder, is quite embarrassing'' Pikachu scratched the back of his head.

Fennekin's chest burned with conviction. There was still more? That's it! Like Hell she was leaving it like that after reaching this point.

''Then just tell me'' She spoke with a serious expression adorned her face. ''Fletchinder, you wait here''

''Huh? Why?'' Fletchinder protested.

''You started all this charade and I will not go anywhere if I don't hear all Pikachu have to say!''

Fletchinder felt irritated but nodded, hearing the dead serious tone in Fennekin's voice.

She then turned at her side. ''And you are coming with me!'' Fennekin said before dragging Pikachu behind a tree.

* * *

''Ok, now we're alone so tell me everything'' Fennekin commanded.

''Fennekin, what's gotten into you all of the sudden'' Pikachu was a bit shaken by Fennekin's mood swing. She was dying from embarrassment just a second ago and the next she's pulling him like it was a matter of life and dead.

''Just hurry up and tell me!'' Fennekin growled.

''Fenenkin, please...'' Pikachu tried in vane.

''Tell me! Now!'' She shouted.

Pikachu lowered his head due the pressure that forced him to start talking.

''I…I would like to say that you're really something else when it comes to be a funny girl, believe me when I say I just can't stop enjoying myself with you around! You're also really good-looking and quite eye-catching, in other words I would say that you're not just pretty or cute, but gorgeous! And to tell you the truth I like how you're really caring and valiant, not afraid of anything when it comes to anything about us or to be better at whatever your bold heart tells you to be! That's what makes you who you are and what makes me say I'm glad to be as close as you as I am! Please never stop being who you are or pretend to be someone else, because I like the Fennekin I've grown so attached to, the Fennekin whom I have so much appreciation! The Fennekin who is the girl I want to share the moments that passes as sweet memories with, and remember that she were there so they can be even more delightful...ones…''Pikachu ended up with his face completely tensed as well as completely red. ''Err…so yeah…that's it…''

Fennekin's mind went blank and the time seemed to stop for her. That was not only flattering and sweet. It was the most beautiful thing that anyone has ever said to her. A torrent of emotions assaulted her mind and heart. She lowered her head so Pikachu could not see that her eyes were watering.

After a brief moment of silence passed between them Pikachu decided to talk again.

''Umm…I…seriously poured my heart into what you just heard. I hope that you feel satisfied with it…'' Pikachu couldn't help but blush. When was the last time he said something that? He certainly couldn't remember.

Then Pikachu could hear a loud sniff coming from Fennekin, who couldn't held back her tears anymore. She threw herself to his arms.

''Oh Pikachu! That was so beautiful! I will treasure this night, as well as your words for the rest of my life! You've just made me the happiest girl on this world!'' Fennekin's smile was formed with the most pure emotions.

''I-is that so…? Well, if you're fine then it's more than enough for me…'' Pikachu couldn't help but feeling his mind being put at ease after that. He felt his chest lighter for some reason.

But then he remembered that some time must've been passed since the whole scene toke place. ''Hey, we should go with the others now don't you agree?'' Pikachu let Fennekin go, though she didn't let him go.

''Please…just a little longer…'' Fennekin pleaded him with a very noticeable hint of sleepiness on her voice.

Pikachu looked at her and smiled at such an adorable sigh. ''Ok…just a little longer then…''

Pikachu held her, patiently waiting for her to stop sniffing. Some minutes of silence passed and the next thing he heard were some light snores coming from her…she was fast asleep. A peace smile printed on her lips.

''Heh…I got the feeling that I'm going to sleep well tonight…'' Pikachu yawned and the he put Fennekin on his back, carrying her to the Pokemon center.

At the distance Pikachu could hear some giggles coming from a bush. He kinda felt that Fletchinder was peeking on them but...giving the fact that HE said all those things to HER, he assumed that he was the one to decide if it was a problem or not for Fletchinder to have heard. And…no, it wasn't in any sense.

And so the nigh goes on…

* * *

The next day…

Ash and the whole gang were in front of the Snowbelle battle house.

''Ash, is not too late to…''

''It would be a waste of time to give up now that we're here'' Ash said to Serena. ''Besides, nothing could go wrong, didn't you see how fired up Pikachu is?''

Pikachu jumped from Ash's shoulder after hearing those words. He strike his left fist in his right palm as if he was trying to say ''I'm ready!''

Serena sighed. ''I hope so…''

Pikachu had a wonderful night of sleep last night. And with the conviction on his side and the fact that Fennekin was going to be a spectator, he was ready for anything.

This was going to be quite the fun day!


End file.
